Characters
Simon and his companions Simon The protagonist of the game, despite the deceptive Prologue. A competent and level-headed war veteran working as a guide for the Chosen Ones before surviving a failure that sets in motion the events of the game. At first appears blander than he is. 'Party characters' Permanent members This list includes only non-temporary members, sorted alphabetically. Remember that even the permanent members are not always available after joining.In various sections of the game the party splits, so not all the party characters are available all the time. * Aka - A bounty hunter skilled at stabbing people. Misfortune makes her dependent on Simon's... powers. * Altina'One of the two characters with two possible alternative personalities that you need to choose between when they join the party. - An elf mage ill-served by her attachment to the Chosen. Rescued too late by Simon. * 'Carina - A priestess of Ivala and an old friend of Simon's. Fallen from grace, or a woman liberated? * Hilstara - A competent professional soldier and another old comrade-in-arms of Simon's. Former second-in-command of the Redlight Mercenaries. * Nalili - A spoiled succubus princess. The last and only survivingIn the Esthera-Nalili conversation in Ari-Yhilina, it was confirmed that Esthera had another daughters in the past, but they are, at the time of the action, already dead. daughter of the Empress. * Qum D'umpe - A succubus very unusual in both color and behavior. Bubbly and not very bright, but good-hearted and surprisingly talented with magic. * Riala - A succubus serving under the Incubus King, but with ambitions of her own. An old enemy of Simon's whose actions set in motion the plot of the game. * Robin - Simon's adopted daughter. A well-educated young woman and a promising theoretical mage who can hold her own in combat. * Uyae - An unusual warrior-mage who meets the party in Zirantia. * Varia - A former bandit with abnormally good luck when it comes to cheating death... and a death-wish, because all the people around her tend to suffer from the reverse. * Vhala - An Unwoman military commander. Calm, competent, and good at unnerving succubi with her mere presence. She joins forces with Simon's group in Ardford and during the Third Arclent War for her own reasons, and then permanently after the end of the War. * Yarra - A succubus whose dreams of a less crappy Incubus King lead her to meeting Simon. Sees herself as the head of Simon's harem. Guest members These characters only stay in the party during part of the game. In some cases, it will only happen once but others will be recurring characters. In any case, you should be aware that they will take their equipment with them, so if you're inclined, you should take it when you can. In order of first possible inclusion in the party: * Kai'As it happens with most Chosen, they die young. - The protagonist of the game the Prologue. Blessed by Ivala with many things. Good judgment is not among them. * 'Tal - A young man whose judgment is even worse than the one of his predecessor. * Orcent'During Yarra's route and one fight during the battle for Yhilin. - The first intelligent orc you meet. Prone to self-hatred because of his orcish instincts. * 'Antarion'During the defense of Ardoheim's bridges. - A great duelist and a hopeless womanizer. A man with a single-track mind, he is convinced that he is Ivala's gift to womanhood. Most women beg to differ. * 'Grubbak'He joins Hilstara's group in Aram. - Another intelligent orc, with a taste for politics and big ideas for the future of orckind. * 'Sho'She helps Simon and Robin in Feroholm. - One of Robin's four Academy roommates. A shy girl who shows more courage and less common sense that one could expect from someone like her. * 'The Impaler'All of them are possible members of the orc-only party during the Orc Summit. - An amoral orc with a mean streak. Intelligent, dangerous and ruthless. * 'Ralke - An orc convinced that he's a hero on a quest to save the world. In the meantime, he helps Simon's group. * Implevon the Third - A curious and talkative imp-orc, first notable success of the Yhilin's orc breeding program. * Wynn - An halfling mage and an old friend of Simon, who hangs with the harem for some time before becoming a guest party member. 'Harem characters' Yarra's Harem screen is used as a reference for both the contents and the structure of this list. It's split into four categories, with a different number of slots in each. Members are listed in every category in the approximate order of joining. Slots that are not yet filled display ????? instead of the name of a character. Apparently Yarra includes people only after Simon enters a sexual relationship with them, because there are characters that have Relationship scores but don't have entries, including at least one permanent member of the party (Robin). As of version 0.20.2, Sierra Lee has put in placeholder slots for most, if not all, future additions, so each category's number of slots gives some idea about the final size of the harem. Combat This screen lists the playable party members after they officially join Simon's harem. It contains the same characters as the permanent members section above, except for Vhala. There are twelve slots, and as of version 0.40.5, only one remains unfilled. Non-Combat # Megail - A competent, somewhat cold Yhilini merchant. Circumstances turn her business relationship with Simon into a more intimate one. # Trin - A sociopathic slave mage with unusual abilities. Finds Simon much better at satisfying her than her previous master. # Balia - An orc breeding specialist from Rodak who has trouble focusing on things other than orcs... and her new employer. # Dari - A young woman turned Unwoman against her will, with talents in disguise (by necessity), investigation and sniffing out lust magic. # Wynn - A brilliant, but strange halfling mage who is another old friend of Simon's. Though she joins the group in Zirantia, they are no longer on good terms. # Iris - The Incubus King's loyal secretary. A cunning and intelligent person buried under a thankless job and dangerous, really dangerous. Now allied with Simon hopefully her two loyalties, to her new Incubus King and her people, won't collide as much as before. Leaders # Janine - The ruler of Yhilin, often called the Widow Queen by her subjects. Her struggles with the many groups that oppose her rule have only weakened her kingdom. # ????? # Sarai - Ivala's High Priestess of the Lost Territories and an old friend of Simon. A foul-mouthed, sexually frustrated halfling who is nevertheless very devoted to Ivala. # ????? # Lynine - An elven Elder from Darghelon intrigued by lust magic and succubi. # Orilise - An elven scholar from Gheldaron with a taste for subterfuge. # ????? # ????? Prior to version 0.22, this section was called "Rulers". Others A very mysterious category, both because the others seem to cover all the bases and because for a long time it had a single placeholder. Who was in a category of their own? Version 0.20 made things even more mysterious, increasing the number of placeholders. # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? # ????? NPCs 'Allies' In addition to the members of Simon's group and those listed elsewhere: * Elleani - A valorous woman of improbable lineage, that tries to flee from the war and destruction. * Fuani - A Zirantian maid who meets the party in Zirantia, but seems to join Yarra, not Simon. * Kalant - A unconventional Chosen, ready to think outside the box and grow up. * Mestan - A mysterious and amoral assassin with a notable aversion to truthfully answering questions and an even more notable obsession/fascination with Simon. * Min - A young elf merchant who can join the group, but not the harem, working under Megail. * Neranda - The queen of Eustrin. A sovereign trapped by both the traditions of her people and the heavy fist of the Aramites' rulers. * Biyue - The leader of a zirantian reformist party called NUP (New Unionist Party). A somewhat idealistic leader and the best chance for Zirantia to get a new leadership that helps the Zirantians to improve their lives (provided that they survive the war first). * Yelarel - The leader of the Ivalan succubi at Helvanna. * Wendis - Simon's late wife. * Feremina - Stenai's capable young princess. Unique Orcs A Simon travels around the world, he seems to also attract notables samples of the Orc race: * Orcent - The first intelligent orc you meet; he's notable not only for being able to use polysyllabic words, but also for being reflective and remorseful for his orc instincts. * Stark - An orc unable to die, or more precisely, the severed head thereof. Understandably, he has a grim outlook on life. * The Impaler - A living proof that high intelligence is not necessarily equivalent to high morality. Balia finds him amusing. * Ralke - He doesn't seems as intelligent as others, but he has somehow caught Arclent's resident heroism disease. * Implevon the Third - One of the first successes of Yhilin's new orc army. * Grubbak - An orc that looks for freedom and the advancement of orckind. * Patty - The best maid. Part of Palace Staff after recruiting him. Incubus Kings At the time when the game takes place, eight are known. All of them possess/are possessed by a Soul Shard. They are listed here in order of seniority, as introduced during the Gathering: * The Lustlord - Who despite his self-given title is not actually the actual Lustlord worshiped by the succubi. Rich and relatively refined. Hosts the Gathering. * The Anak of Philon - A mysterious guy who first appears in the Prologue, though without being named. Interested in... theology, possibly in a very disturbing way. * The Empress of the Orgasmic Empire - A powerful and strange succubus, the only female "Incubus King". Makes the "new Incubus King" a vassal of hers and takes Simon hostage. * The Incubus King - Who is neither the only Incubus King, nor the main villain of the game, despite being presented that way for the first portion of the game. Still incredibly powerful, but rather dim and prone to indulging in incredibly bizarre fetishes at the expense of rational actions. Referred to by several Wiki contributors as "The Arsehole of Arclent", just to keep things clear. * The Lord of Blood - One of the junior Incubus Kings who likes conquest, but a prudent man nevertheless. * The Fucklord - A wannabe who tries really hard to appear as flamboyant, fashionable and suave. In reality, a greedy, despicable human beingOne of the members of the harem he brings to the Gathering is... a child. pushing his realm towards ruin. * The Skullcrusher - A demonic brute who falls prey to his over-confidence. * The Doom King - Who didn't show up in person at the Gathering, sending a few servants to represent him instead. Coward! Divine Beings In addition to Incubus Kings, there are other powerful beings such as goddesses currently interacting with the world. Thus far, an all-female cast. It should be noted that a male being: The Lustlord, is mentioned in the past tense and seems to be dead. * Antiala - Patron goddess of Zirantia and Zirantians, so far seen only in statues and in a very brief appearance in the late Chapter 3. * Mithyn - A winged divine being seen in the prologue to Chapter 3. * The Mother - Patron goddess of the elves. May be a separate entity or could be Tertia, the Mystery Divine Being, Mithyn or Zelica. (Potentially also the tree Xerces is watching in the prologue.) * Mystery Divine Being - Seen at the end of the prologue and the prologue to Chapter 3. Maybe Ivala, maybe not... * Tertia - The mysterious dwarven goddess who seems to have abandoned the world. * Zelica - An unknown entity mentioned by Mithyn. She comforted Wendis after she died, the party is told by the Entity. Major * Alonon - The King of Arodheim, possibly senile (or maybe a wise old man). * Andra - The zealous High Priestess of Ivala for Yhilin and head of the Inquisition. Bordering maniac behavior. * Fheliel - The Queen of Ghenalon. A brave and resourceful elf who is prepared to put herself in peril for the good of her kingdom. * Galvia - A dwarf mage the party encounter in Eustrin. * Ginasta - A dangerous woman who, with methods completely different from Fheliel's, manages to change radically the development of the Gathering. * Hester - The Arodoheim's High Priestess of Ivala, she acts in several occasions as the head of the Church. An old and wise woman. * Palina - Captain of the Aram Guard. A honest soldier that follow orders, even if she feels that they are not appropriate, logical or make sense. * Unnamed Woman - The most valued possession of the Fucklord. She calls the Succubi mammals implying that her race is a very different one, and it appears that she is a demon, making her very different indeed. * Tyna -The niece of King Alonon, a daughter of his youngest sister. A brilliant young woman that has to overcome many prejudices due to her heritage. * Xestris - The Anak's right hand. She shows an impressive level of knowledge. * Bertricia - High Priestess of the Church among the elven kingdoms of Arclent. * Nabith - The new High Priestess of Yhilin, after Andra loses her title. She's much more open-minded than her predecessor. * Melymyn, the fanatical leader of the Mother's Guard, an elven religious militia on Arclent. Minor In Feroholm * Ina - Cute girl (at least Yarra thinks so) in Feroholm. Much later, she becomes a member of Dargai's palace staff. * Sister Kara - Theological researcher in Feroholm, loves to talk with Simon. Since she's not afraid to read heretical texts, she could have a more important role later. Later appears during the Third Arclent War, when she decides to leave the walls of the convent behind and help in the war effort. Her destiny bifurcates at this point, as in some paths, she meets and hits it off with Orcent, but in others her fate takes a tragic turn. * Feroholm Priestess (reader of auras) - A fraud, pure and simple. * Creepy lady - Simon's neighbor that really wants to jump his bones, and later also Dargai's. Comic relief. In Stineford * Mherin - Robin's asshole roommate. * Rachila - Robin's stuck up roommate. Is a possible casualty in the Third Arclent War. * Infasis - Robin's roommate infatuated with Simon. * Yelling Guard - A guard who works at the Stineford Academy, who is obsessed with the possible defilement of his charges by intruders and expresses this by yelling. Loudly. * Lucy - A unlcky young woman, trapped in a hellish job in the Gilded Lily Inn. She can be rescued by Simon's group and live a sort of romance with Orcent. Eventually, she will become part of Dargai's palace staff. In Ari-Yhilina * Reval - Douche merchant opposing Megail. Nobody seems to care that he is no longer around. * Hank - The drunk Ardan in Yhilin who provides information about Reval. * Aaron - Inquisition guard at Yhilin Cathedral that Carina can talk to. * Kia - A friendly Zirantian, employed in the Palace's kitchen by Janine. After the war ends, she chooses to join Dargai's palace staff. * Nia - A very ingénue person, with no kitchen skills. Can be saved from the plotting of Andrew. Discovers her true calling when she volunteers for the breeding chamber. * Big Man - A criminal boss in the slums. * Lady Rose - The head of the halfling House Rose. * Andrew - A House Jade employee, with a very questionable work ethic. * A bunch of unnamed House Jade employees - Possible prey of Trin's powers. * Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy's examiners - A group of people that like to give very hard tests. Although they are prideful bordering on arrogance, they acknowledge the talent in others. The first stone in a long road towards acceptance of the Doom King's rule in Yhilin. * Masked emissaries - People with a mission but without a face. They like to appear and disappear without warning. * Cloaked Smuggler - A useful contact but relatively cagey. He can be persuaded to help, fortunately. * Elves' Elder - The elected leader of the Elven community in the Lower Town. A progressive man with a vision. * Two pub owners - Each one with his own cadre of supporters, the eastern one supports the Queensmen, and the western one supports the Kingsmen. * Patrici- Halfling helps Megail and give you investment opportunities In Aram * A happy family - En route to a wedding. They will never know how near of the death (or worse) they were. * Various bandits - The ideal target to decrease Hilstara's anger and frustration. * The unnamed man with a camel - A specialized transporter. * Strevin - Megail's contact in Eustrin. A man with a vision and an ambitious plan. * Bounty Hunter's business boss - A man with a new business, one very familiar to Aka (it's a pity she hasn't visited it yet). * Bounty Hunter's Shop Manager - A honest citizen with contacts not so honest. In The Gathering * Hadi - the group's personal servant during the duration of the meeting. * A Draconis Succcubi - Now 100% less annoying (Huh?Development in-joke. The sprite was bugged badly in the 0.13.x.). * A distressed Imp Orc - He seems pretty worried to have lost his master and to be adrift in another country. Weird! * Fucklord's slaves - Various women of different backgrounds and ethnics tortured and transformedNot to mention hopelessly addicted to him for sexual release with an abosulete celibate spell. to satisfy the fetishes of Estaven. * Succubus Guard - She fiercely custodies the subterranean entrance to the palaceYou had to go there to visit Balia. but she can be persuaded to let the group access, for a price of courseSex scene with Qum or other arragments are made if Qum doesn't feel like do it. In The Orgasmic Empire * Chaya - The (loyal?) personal servant of the Empress. * Elite Guard - a consummated professional with a sharp tongue, but not of that kind *lol*. * Lexande - Philon's ambassador at the Orgasmic Empire's court. A man with a pretty good taste, but unconventional. * Office Supervisor - A conscious dedicated hard worker. Has some troubles keeping her subordinates in line. * A discriminated Lamia - She is looking for just a sympathetic ear. * A troublemaker Lamia - She deserves her fate, but that doesn't that she has to be treated so roughly. In the Council of Gawnfall * Annah - High Priestess of Stineford, famous for her puritanism. * Esmera - High Priestess of Aram, who is secretely losing faith. * Kerannii - High Priestess of Aram * Herin - A sanctified priestess, also a candidate for promotion. Generally a nice person. * Kaskia - A sanctified priestess, also a candidate for promotion. She's a "career priestess", who cares only about her own self-advancement. In Ardford Summit Members * Alonon King of Ardoheim. * The Steward of Ardoheim: lead the procedures in summit. * Ardoheim Ambassador. * Yhilin Ambassador. * Aram Ambassador. * Zirantian Ambassador. * Darghelon Ambassador. * Dwarven Ambassador. * Hester: High Priestess of the Church of Ivala. * Foreign Embassies: hail from Ghenalon on Thenours. * Merchant Guilds Representative. Others * Sir Bartholomew - A former member of the royal guard, with a plan to establish the neutral knight Order of Silence. * Sister Beatrice - A sister of Ivala, with the potential of becoming an arcane mage, but without the freedom to do so. Succession candidates * Tyna - See Major characters. * Ignias - One of the candidates for the succession to the Ardan throne. A noble who is a childhood friend of Tyna. * Bhakan - One of the candidates for the succession to the Ardan throne. A noble who is said to be a hard man, but he could be a good king. * Donovan - One of the candidates for the succession to the Ardan throne. A noble from Stineford who is overwhelmingly arrogant. * Ghanth - One of the candidates for the succession to the Ardan throne. A noble from a merchant family. * Jhenno - One of the candidates for the succession to the Ardan throne. A noble whose family is heavily tied to the Church of Ivala. * Farnan - One of the candidates for the succession to the Ardan throne. An Aramite noble from a merchant family. * Antarion - See Guest Members. In Zirantia * Allue - One of the silver fox twins who leads the Divine Claw. * Alluon - One of the silver fox twins who leads the Divine Claw. * Ambassador Uolian - Zirantia's ambassador to foreign nations, a fairly important person, and a member of the Old Zirantian League. Same person who represented Zirantia at the Ardford Summit. Seems to be pretty sexist against females. * Biyue - A Zirantian woman who leads the New Unionist Party. * King Kanfuar - The king of Zirantia, but just a figurehead for the main parties. * Yuanuon - A Zirantian satyr-thing who leads the People's Action Party. In the Chalice * Tarri - A succubus who pretended to be an Ivalan priestess during the Third Arclent War to help cure soldiers, but then really converted and moved to the Helvanna cathedral. * Orri and her mother - Two succubi who are struggling to make a living for themselves. They can then be moved to Ardford. In Stenai * Princess Reletima - A princess from Stenai, who then moves to the Doom King's Palace in the Chalice States. * Princess' Reletima personal servant - She can be recruited in the palace staff. * An enchanter - Needed for Altina's custom equipment. Other locations * Dheria and Eytria - The Queens of Gheldaron and Darghelon. Little is known about them, save for her distaste for each other. * Ivastan - Redlight Mercenary boss, someone with a plan. Actual whereabouts unknown. The party will probably cross paths with him again. * Commander Geoff - Very helpful commander of the Watchtower. A good and reliable man. Currently placed in the Watchtowers. Bears an unexplained grudge against Simon, and Simon doesn't blame him for holding it. * The Magekillers - Four girls working as killers for hire. Recurring enemies. * Sheya - Your Base coordinator she helps you with decorating your base. * Little Girl - A strange being in the shape of a little girl who hides herself in the Tower section of your base. Her motives for hanging around Simon and the others are unknown. Notes * The bold in the name of the characters is used to indicate that the page linked has both a infobox and the Character's navbox. References Category:Characters Category:References